


In Her Darkest Hour

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Thoughts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mentions of Cancer, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: When Snow is brought to the brink of darkness, it's up to Regina to pull her back.





	In Her Darkest Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by anonymous on Tumblr: Snow queen prompt, “What happens if I do this?”
> 
> Based on my roleplay with @loboselinaistrash. Trigger warning: Mentions of cancer.

It was already established that Snow White would do anything she had to, in order to save her daughter.

 

So, it was no surprise that when Emma was diagnosed with cancer, her mind went to a magical solution. There had to be one. While David was getting tested and talking over treatment plans with Whale, Snow went on a manhunt. She visited Regina first, only to be told that there was no way for magic to fix this. Next, was Rumpelstiltskin then Tinkerbell, she was so desperate, she even went to Blue.

 

All of them told her the same thing: this was something only modern medicine would aid. But Snow had read the statistics and she wasn’t going to lose her daughter. Not again.

 

So, she spent much of the time she probably should’ve spent with her daughter, looking for a magical cure. David was getting frustrated with her, but Emma told him to just let her do it. She needed to find her own answers. If it had been her, she probably would’ve done the same thing. She knew probably the only person that could get through to her in a time like this.

 

Regina found Snow looking through the back of Rumpelstiltskin’s shop. “Does the Dark One know you’re here?” She asked.

“He said I was free to look, I owe him a favor, but it’ll be worth it.”

“Snow, your daughter is in chemotherapy and she needs you.”

“If I find a cure, she won’t need chemo.”

 

Regina sighed, closing her hand and opening it again, watching as the candle appeared in it. Snow looked from it, back to her friend.

 

“Why do you have that?”

“It’s what you want, isn’t it?”

“It’s not going to work…”

“It will.” With another move of her hand, the candle was lit. “Go ahead, do it.”

 

She carefully handed the candle to Snow, who stared at it, with tears in her eyes.

 

“What happens if I do this?”

“You’re very familiar with this candle. If you blow it out, someone dies and your daughter will live.”

“Regina…”

“People do very dark things to save the ones that they love.”

 

This was an understatement. She would’ve burned villages and turned her heart completely dark if she was in Snow’s shoes. She wouldn’t want to lose her son either. However, Snow was always the one to talk her down. To convince her that there was another way, a better way. Now, her own heart was blinded to see right from wrong.

 

“So, do it. Blow out the flame, save your daughter’s life. Just remember that all magic comes with a price.” Regina stepped closer to her. “Are you willing to pay that, Snow? I remember how you were after you killed my mother, you came to me, begging for me to crush your heart. I know you don’t regret it…”

“Regina…”

“No, I know the truth and that’s okay. You regret that you hurt me, but you don’t regret the action itself. This time…it’s going to be an innocent life. Someone who doesn’t deserve it.”

“And Emma does?” Snow asked, her voice breaking. “She has been through so much in her life, she had a horrible childhood, she lost so much, just to save all of us! Now, she has this terrible disease and it’s going to destroy the happiness she’s finally found! And I…I can’t lose her! Not again!”

 

Snow looked down at the candle and shut her eyes. For a minute, Regina wondered if she was really going to do it. But instead, she set it down and crumpled to the ground, tears falling down her face. Regina dropped beside her and wrapped her arms around her.

 

“It’s not fair, Regina,” she sobbed. “No person should go through this much pain in their lives.”

“They shouldn’t,” Regina whispered. “You’re right.”

“But I can’t hurt another person’s family, put them through what we are.”

“Emma will pull through this. She is a fighter. This is the girl that survived in the woods when she was sent through the wardrobe, the one who lasted on the streets. She is not going to give up. However,” Regina wiped away some of Snow’s tears. “She needs her mom. You missed out so much of her life, don’t miss another minute.”

Snow sniffled, slowly nodding. “I’ve been so stupid.”

“No, you’ve been a mom. I probably would’ve done the same thing in your shoes.”

 

She got rid of the candle and wrapped her arms tighter around Snow. They’d go see Emma and David in a few minutes. Right now, Snow needed to stop being the strong one and break down. And Regina was going to stick by her side the entire time.


End file.
